Squidward Tentacles
On-Screen Appearance Another Great Day! Rides to the battlefield on his bicycle Special Attacks Neutral Special - Clarinet Squidward will start playing his clarinet. Playing it in front of an opponent will stun them. Similar to Hitler's rants, it can be charged up for a longer duration. Side Special - Bomb Pie Squidward will get out a bomb in the shape of a pie. In this state, Squidward can only move right or left and is limited to one jump. He can either throw the pie and cause an explosion, or set the pie down as a trap. There's also a random 1/5 chance that instead of a bomb, it will be an actual pie which will heal all of his damage. Up Special - Reef Blower Squidward will put on a reef blower. This works in a similar way to Mario's F.L.U.D.D attack, but instead of dealing damage, it just had very high knock-back. Squidward can aim in any direction, but aiming it down will cause Squidward to hover. You can use the hovering as a form of recovering from a fall. Down Special - Snow Fort Squidward will start to build a snow fort. This move is needed to be performed 3 times for full effect. Once the fort is built, Squidward can use it as some kind of barricade. Pressing B when in the snow fort allows him to throw a snowball in any direction except down. Each snowball deals damage that ranges from 5 to 15. It depends on how developed your fort is. The fort can be broken with 5, 10 or 15 hits, again depending on how developed your stage is. Final Smash - Sweet Victory Squidward leaps off the stage just as it starts to go dark. One the drums start playing, the stage re-illuminates to show Squidward's band playing the all too familiar song. Once this has been started, explosions will go around the stage. Other players also have their speed halved and their defenced quatered. This lasts for around 15 seconds before Squidward comes back on stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: *groan* KOSFX2: "My aching tentacles!" Star KOSFX: *scream* Screen KOSFX: "Ow.: Taunts Up: "Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of 5!" Sd: "You may be thinking this is your one shot at the big time. Well it's not!" Dn: "Too bad that didn't kill me." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *laughs* Victory 2: *runs into view as the several explosions go off in front of him* Victory 3: *holds up a toy bear* "I'm a winner!" Victory 4: (Against SpongeBob or Patrick) *Sighs* "Morons..." Lose/Clap: *curled up in a fetal position* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Jellyfish Victory Music SpongeBob intro Kirby Hat Kirby gains Squidward's large nose. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti Heros Category:Non-Human Category:Animals Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Male Category:People Who Don't Wear Pants Category:YouTube Poop Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Frollo's Cousins Characters Category:Characters that Sleeps on a Job Category:Bald Category:Mugen Category:Smart Character Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Squid Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Tea Lover Category:Has no Soul Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Category:Squidwards Category:Fire User Category:Characters who are tired of being Creepypasta'd Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Heroes Category:The Council of Shoop Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:People with Music Power Category:Soulless Category:Not actually gay Category:Nickelodeon Category:Smash Bros Lawl Kerfuffle Category:Lawl D Kess Category:Smash Bros Lawl Generations Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Characters that have survived almost certain death Category:Characters with a Baldi's Basics Mod Category:Lawl Generations Video Movesets Category:Talk Show Host Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Angry Characters Category:People who Dab Category:Lawl MAD Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters